Darth Vader vs. Saber/Arturia Pendragon
Saber vs aigis by madnessabe-d8cbaiy.jpg Saber VS Anakin Skywalker.jpg Saber Vs Anakin Skywalker 3.jpg Anakin VS Saber.png Anakin Skywalker VS Saber.jpg Darth Vader VS Saber.png|Darth Vader vs Saber Darth_Vader_vs__Saber.jpg|Darth Vader vs Saber 2 darth_vader_vs_saber.jpg|Darth Vader vs Saber 3 Darth_Vader VERSUS Saber.png|Darth Vader vs Saber 4 Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker vs Artoria Pendragon/Saber is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker from from Star Wars & Artoria Pendragon/Saber from the Fate series. Description Disney and Type-Moon square off in this battle of Past and Future! Fate/stay night's Once and Future King of Knight Artoria Pendragon and Star War's Might Chosen One of the Force and Jedi Knight/Sith Lord Anakin Skywalker, fight for Supremacy. Interlude (*Cues "Invader - Jim Johnston"*) Wiz: From Medieval Fantasy Magical Knights to Futuristic lasers sword wielding Samurai, the way of Sword has been continuously altered and recreated in ways beyond imagination in Media and Fantasy, from time and time again. Boomstick: And you can find them just about ANYWHERE! Really...You can find them anywhere. Wiz: From Epic Mythology and Fantasy Stories, to Movies. Boomstick: To Television, Video Games and the Web. And Awsome Action Figures and Figurines! Wiz: The Epic Swordsmen and Powerful sword wielding warrior, is ever present in the battle, braving the field of honor to test their skill with their swords and sharpen their moves with every battle. Boomstick: And nobody Knows how bust a sword move better then these two sword swinging warriors. Anakin Skywalker a.k.a. Darth Vader, the Mighty Jedi Knight/Sith Lord and Chosen one of the Force. Wiz: And Artoria Pendragon a.k.a. Saber, the adorable King/Princess of Knights and once and future King of England. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And, it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker under construction... Artoria Pendragon/Saber (Cue The Beginning of the End) Wiz: At Britain's darkest hour a sword in a stone appeared baring the inscription “Whoso pulleth out this sword from this stone, is right wise King born of all England.” But his name wasn't Arthur. Boomstick: Heck, he's not even a "Dude", he's a SHE! Wiz: Her name was Artoria Pendragon. Boomstick: So in this world, King Arthur was a little girl? Wiz: Yeah this actually seem's to be a theme in Kiniko Nasu's world, all of King Arthur's story is nearly the same as Artoria's. Artoria Pendragon was born within this conflict as the daughter of Britain's current king, Uther Pendragon. However, her father was disappointed that she was a girl. Boomstick: Though it didn't stop him from disguising her as a boy and saying that she was Arthur. Well that's just messed up. How the heck did anybody not notice this?! Wiz: She was trained by Sir Ector, who was a wise and old knight. Despite not believing in the prophecy, he wanted to train Artoria because he saw potential in her. Boomstick: So He and his Son Kay trained her, in the way of the sword and Knights. until the day the prophecy came. Wiz: She was the only one who managed to pull out Caliburn from the stone, and thus making her the new king of England. Boomstick: She led Britain from Camelot and formed the Knights of the Round Table. Then, she eventually got Excalibur-''' Excalibur: You Fool! '''Boomstick: No, not that Excalibur! Anyway, she somehow also produced offspring as well, despite being Married to ANOTHER WOMAN! Wiz: This was due to Merlin making her a pseudo-male. Boomstick: And her freaking sister Morgan le fay Banging her while she was temporarily a guy! Wiz: This resulted in the birth of Mordred Talk about some freaking gross gender-bender magic and being an outright douchebag, Eh Merlin. Wiz: Though that isn't the worst part. Not only was it found out that Lancelot had an affair with Artoria wife Guinevere, but Mordred was planning a rebellion against her father/mother... Broomstick: Wait, WHAT!? Did you say HER!? ''' Wiz: Yes Mordred was a girl too. '''Boomstick: What the HELL? Is everyone just a chick in that universe?! How do I get into their universe Wiz: Anyway After being betrayed by her only daughter and with Britain in ruins, Artoria was brought to the Isles of Avalon to be layed to rest. With her end nearing. Artoria made a pact with the world's collective unconscious will of mankind known as Alaya and opposite of Gaia, which is the will of the Planet Earth, to become a Heroic Spirit and Counter Guardian, a spiritual being that serves as the protector of balance in the world, capable of appearing through time to help defend humanity, when we need it most. Boomstick: And to fight for the Holy Grail a near omnipotent wish granting object that becomes the object of conflict in the Holy Grail Wars, of course. Wiz: All in Hopes of finding some way to save her country by undoing her life and never exist. Boomstick: She does realize that it's Kinda like a lottery draw, Right? Wiz: Yes, though there would be other spirits that would compete for the Grail. Boomstick: Well I wouldn't like that. "Hey, you have a chance of getting your greatest desire, but you have to murder other powerful people!" (Cue The Battle is to the Strong) Wiz: Artoria has been summoned a total of two times, taking part in both the Fourth and Fifth Holy Grail War, all as a Saber class Servant, which is deemed as the strongest among all classes and for good reason as every Holy Grail War has had a Saber Class in the final battle and Artoria is considered very possibly the strongest Saber Class Servant. Boomstick: Saber is an expert swordswoman, incredibly tough able to rend steel just from the air pressure of her strikes, cut open armor capable of tanking a bomb blast and She is even able survived a hit from Ea the anti-world Noble Phantasm. Wiz: Much of this is to do with her own Noble Phantasm, a Noble Phatasm can be seen as a symbol of a Heroic Spirit and is their trump card in battle. Saber's Noble Phantasm is Excalibur the ancient sword of King Arthur Boomstick: She is , being able to battle with other Heroic Spirits who are just as famous as her. And at one time disarmed one of the best but, sleaziest, stupidest, Laziest and most useless kendo expert in history, Taiga Fujimura, while unarmed. (TIGER Roar) Taiga Fujimura: HEY!! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SLEAZY, STUPID AND USELESS!!!! (Taiga Fujimura appears) Wiz: Shut Up Tiaga! We're not dealing with you. We don't, not tolerating and weird 4th wall breaking idiots anymore, ever since we had to deal with deadpool Boomstick: Okay where's my gun? Taiga Fujimura: Hey! Wait Stop! BANG!! (Boomstick Fires shots at Taiga) Wiz: In life, Saber was unnatural, having the magical energy of a dragon at birth. In addition, when she visited the Lady of the Lake, she was granted with the ability to walk on water. Boomstick: Being under the Saber class, she gets a boost to all of her stats that she had in life and though she can use magecraft. Wiz: She says that it's not the way of a king and refuses to use it. Boomstick: What a waste. Wiz: However, she wouldn't be the fabled Arthur without her trademark holy sword: Excalibur! Boomstick: But she usually conceals it with Invisible Air, a technique that makes the sword invisible. Not only does this conceal her identity, but it also provides a great offence due to opponents not knowing the length of Excalibur. Wiz: At least until the opponent figures out the length through battle or she doesn't conceal it with Invisible Air. It also acts as a Noble Phantasm, which is a unique weapon or ability based around the Heroic Spirit. Boomstick: And due to the holy nature of Excalibur, it has an attack that is so devastating that it destroys anything in its path! Wiz: It does have a bit of lag time, but once used, Saber slashes the air with her sword or points it in the direction of where she wants to attack and creates a beam of light. Boomstick: She isn't just restricted to that. She can also use Invisible Air in unique ways, such as firing a gust of wind at the opponent or concealing other objects with it. Wiz: And though she's unable to fly, she can run up buildings and jump from them, though she must maintain her momentum, otherwise she'll just fall. Boomstick: Her armor is extremely durable, being woven from her magical energy. It can easily be repaired, though it takes up some of her energy and can be dangerous for her. In addition, weapons that target magic can render it useless. Wiz: Though that hasn't stopped it from tanking strong attacks. If that wasn't enough, she also has a healing ability, though this also requires some of her energy to pull off. Boomstick: Plus, her dragon blood allows her to have a strong resistance to magic attacks. However, the down side to this is that existences based around dragons or dragon slaying are tricky opponents due to her being a dragon in human form. Wiz: She is by far the most unique of servants, possessing a Magic Core heart. If we compare the power output between a mage with Magic Circuits and Saber's Magic Core, it's basically comparing a machine to a factory. Boomstick: If her strength isn't enough, she can use Mana Bursts, which I think work like steroids. Wiz: No Boomstick, they're not steroids. Boomstick: Really? Then why is it that her performance is increased by infusing her weapon and her body with magic before expelling it? Come on, you can't tell me that it isn't steroids. Wiz: I'm telling you precisely that! Anyway, her fighting style isn't the only thing she's honed. She has also sharpened her instincts, making her a much deadlier combatant. Boomstick: Unfortunately, many of her techniques or attacks require her energy, though she has a reasonably large reserve of mana, surpassing that of any mage. Wiz: It doesn't help that she also plays by the book, preferring to face a warrior fair and square and refuses to use underhand tactics to win. Boomstick: But not only is she the former king of England, she's the epitomy of grace! Saber: There are no regrets. If one can be proud of one's life, one should not wish for another chance. under construction... DEATH BATTLE! under construction... (Cue On the Battlefield) Results under construction... Trivia under construction... Gallery Battle on Mustafar.jpg|A battle on Mustafar Confrontation.jpg|Vader has Arived Feel the power of the Dark Side.jpg|Feel the power of the Dark Side Who would you be rooting for? Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader Artoria Pendragon/Saber Who do you want to Win? Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader Artoria Pendragon/Saber Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Star Wars vs Fate/stay night themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with a mysterious second combatant Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Palantian